


胡来

by bicycledriver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicycledriver/pseuds/bicycledriver
Summary: 女A男O 古代架空背景藩国王女×掌印太监事情发展到这一步，百姓是否安康，天下是否太平都已经不是问题，问题是，朝中大臣觉得老六需要立个皇后，觉得拓跋雁需要娶一位出生高贵的坤泽来彰显两国交好。
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

拓跋雁是一塞外胡人王女，如今塞外这藩国和中原交好。轮不到王位的三王女就被送到京城来享福，最开始她是长公主的伴读。后来长公主分化成了坤泽，她自己又成了个乾元，这中原唯一比塞外不好的一点就是规矩太多。一来二去她又成了六皇子的伴读，这俩人一人轮不到皇位一人轮不到王位，每天也就一件正经事儿也干不出来，整日在京城中招摇过市，幸亏这俩不爱去寻花问柳到底也不损皇家颜面。

万万没想到，后来这老六的几个哥互斗的厉害，黄河水患，江南大旱,前朝党争冤案这几个吃力不讨好的苦活愣是被这拓跋雁和六皇子整活了。于是这二人便想着，总得有一个得上去，就算轮不到也要创造机会轮到。这又过了没几年，这两渔翁就收了利，这六皇子坐上了龙椅，拓跋雁在中原不仅捞了个胡国公的爵位,还给轮到王位的自家老姐求娶了个王夫回去。

当然，打着如意算盘的二人没想到，逍遥好日子才没过几年，事情发展到这一步，百姓是否安康，天下是否太平都已经不是问题，问题是，朝中大臣觉得老六需要立个皇后，觉得拓跋雁需要娶一位出生高贵的坤泽来彰显两国交好。

然而，老六并不想立后。于是在御花园内，醉掉的老六指着满池子的荷花，“你看！我朝美人那么多，你你你你随便选一个！帮朕先拖一阵是一阵儿，嗝！你大胆选，我给你一道圣旨。。。嗝！你选好了赶快来回我，礼部帮你办大婚，不不不用你出钱”

第二天，退朝前就宣了旨意，类似就是胡国公选亲，酌司礼监掌印宋福生督办。这掌印从前是老六的大伴后来最早给安插在御马监，是老六一路上栽培起来的。后来老六好日子来了，小福子的好日子也自然到了，如今这几年，就差人人喊他一声千岁了。总之这旨意话里话外都透着，老六对这事儿的重视，以及还不想立后的坚持。

退朝后回到自个儿府上的拓跋雁才发现，跟着回来的怎么多了几个人？？？椅子还没坐热，茶也一口没喝上。

那掌印就一摆手，司礼监跟来的一串随从手持卷轴一字排开立在拓跋雁面前。

拓跋雁讪笑到“宋大人，这，这不用这么着急吧？来人，给宋大人看茶”

“呵，国公见谅，奴婢这是奉皇上旨意，这些是皇上的一片心意，不好拖沓。”宋掌印笑着回话，语气温和态度谦卑。可是拓跋雁越看越瘆得慌，那笑容看着心里发慌。她端起茶盏喝了一口冷静了一下，抬了抬下巴。那些卷轴就一卷卷打开，画工精细，有男有女，宋掌印还在一边介绍着，“您看，这是京中以及外头个要员家中的适龄坤泽，您看看有没有入眼的，这位是工部侍郎王大人的次女，如今宫中的娴妃娘娘是她家姐；这位是宁远王第三子。。。。”他一边说着一边还亲自拿着画像，凑近到拓跋雁面前看，让她仔细观赏。虽然这小福子语气平和，可是拓跋雁倒是越听越不舒服，在他终于介绍完最后一人之后，拓跋雁居然哇的一口把早饭都吐了出来，面色惨白如纸眼看就要晕厥。在被众人抬入房中的同时，拓跋雁心里还想着，“完了完了，这人丢大了，在半个司礼监面前看吐了可还行。”

在一边忙乱中找来了太医，此时拓跋雁已经发起了高热，在迷糊中听了个太医的诊断，总之大意是昨日御花园醉酒惊风导致的反胃高热。遂开了方子，请走太医后，宋福生又监督着抓药，熬药；看着拓跋雁服药歇下后便方才回宫。

不到申时，又来府上传了一道口谕，拓跋雁稀里糊涂的被人扶起，就听见那宋掌印一开口就说：“准你三天假，阿雁你可赶紧好咯，不然对象选不出来扣你俸禄”

拓跋雁忍着头晕行礼谢了圣恩，转头就又倒在了床上。也不知自己歇了多久，拓跋雁翻了个身，晕乎乎的一睁眼，看见自己床边站了个背影，并不是自己随从小凉也不是府上的人。那人一看她醒了，转身就跪在塌前，递上茶。定睛一看才看清，这不是宋掌印么？？？

“你你你怎么还在？？？”拓跋雁看宋掌印跪着略微感到些许惶恐。

那宋福生面带微笑的回话“回国公，奉陛下旨意前来伺候。”

“我我我我，经不住你伺候，你你你茶放下我自己喝”看见宋掌印一笑拓跋雁愈加惶恐。


	2. 按摩

（二）

在拓跋雁的一再坚持下，宋掌印终于起身出去在门口候着，换了小凉进来。她蹲在塌上猛灌了一盏茶后问小凉：“我滴个长生天啊，人来了多久了？”

“嗨（hài），申时来了以后就没走，一直在您房里候着。”

“还干了别的什么没他？”拓跋雁又问

“嫌弃院子里枯枝落叶太多，让人给重新扫了一遍，不过也没麻烦府上的人，是小祥子带人扫的。”

“行，你出去吧我一个人待会儿”

小凉走了以后，抱着羔羊皮毯子在床上翻滚的拓跋雁开始回忆，小福子是什么时候变成现在这样的，自己又是什么时候开始如此畏惧他。她依稀记得自己从前不管小福子叫宋大人，他也不叫自己胡国公，而是和老六一样叫自己阿雁。刚做老六伴读时拓跋雁中原话还说不利索，字儿也写不清楚，她脸皮又薄，不太愿意多问麻烦先生。倒是老六这个大伴似乎懂很多，那些个什么之乎者也她要是没听懂小福子能再给她重复一遍。若是肠胃不适，老六还准她把小福子借走开小厨房。

似乎是在她和老六处理完江南大旱回朝时生的嫌隙，那时老六早就把人送去了御马监。而拓跋雁奉密旨先一步领了暗中调查先皇党争的几桩冤案，横竖时间跨了十几年，牵扯人数众多，拓跋雁每天大夜里看卷宗看的脑子都要炸了依然毫无头绪。好不容易发现当时御马监提督牵扯其中，拓跋雁当时也是年少气盛，第二天就带人把提督抓了，之后才知道这提督是小福子的师傅，他当时来求过拓跋雁，想再见一面提督，但当时密旨在她就没答应。有了供词之后老六才又奉旨大张旗鼓的开始查，后来的事情倒在预料之中，新提督就是小福子。

这案子之后，她就很长一段时间没见过宋福生，老六继位后，宋福生还领了司礼监，对外说是得了票拟实则是行内相之权。一次，齐王府遣了长府官来说话，说是这宋福生把刚回京的辽东巡抚张怀给抓了，这张怀原是齐王的伴读，后来和拓跋雁一起去过一回西域边防，如今这事儿希望拓跋雁念往日交情帮着打探一下。一听这样她也是二话没说就去刑部找人。这才进大门还没到内院，就听见一整哀嚎，听声音就是张怀没错，喊声之凄厉简直惨绝人寰。

正要往里冲就被小祥子给拦了，“督公亲自提审，国公见谅，莫要冲撞。”见是这架势，拓跋雁看也不好再进，就在外候了俩时辰，里头的张怀也嚎了俩时辰，拓跋雁听的是心惊肉跳。当时只听得那里头的宋福生极为平淡的说了一句：“这样都问没问出来，看来确实不是，放了吧”。

不久后就看着小祥子把宋福生引了出来：“听小祥子说国公在门前等候多时，不知有什么吩咐？”拓跋雁转身看着来人，一身冠服穿的整洁，头发也一丝未乱，只指间留了血迹，小祥子正在一边奉上帕子。

“呵，国公见笑了，今日仓促不曾远迎”看她没有言语宋福生笑道，又细细的攥着帕子擦手。他长的还是那个样子，白白净净一个人，语气依旧平常，可是拓跋雁看着心里总觉得不太对劲。

“我也没什么事儿，听说你们羁了张怀，我来看看。”她咽了咽口水说道。

一听她说提了张怀，这宋福生又笑了，还笑的十分灿烂：“国公放心，奴婢刚刚亲自审的，现在看来他与案子没关系，国公要是想，现在就能带人回去。”

他一说完这话，拓跋雁就往内院冲，背出被折腾的血次呼啦的张怀，嘴巴上还说着有劳督公，就把人放进自己的轿辇快马往齐王府赶。后来这人倒是没事，听御医解释才得知，宋福生刑讯并不直接致命，但他每下都着力在人最能感到巨痛的位置上，底子再好也熬不过半个时辰，张怀扛了两个多时辰就是个奇迹。虽说后来这事儿不过只是一翻敲打，齐王还是齐王，张怀也还是辽东巡抚。不过那遭确实让拓跋雁这耿直的塞外人又涨了点见识，关于中原人新的认知。

一想到这儿抱着皮毯子的拓跋雁就感到背后一阵寒气往上窜，她赶紧把毯子披在身上整个人缩成一团。中原人古话说的好啊，人不可貌相，谁能想到宋福生长这么白净漂亮一人手段居然是如此的残忍。

此时，门外候着的宋福生见房内灯盏依然没熄，人似乎没什么动静了。心下忧虑，怕这胡国公夜里病情反复。便推门进去关照一下，往屋内看去床上竟是不见人。慌忙掀开塌前纱帘才发现这主子裹着毛茸茸的毯子蹲在床上，目光呆滞不知道在想什么，远看像只羊一样。

“国公，早点歇息了罢，身体要紧。”他在一边提醒着。

“啊？！你你怎么又来了，”拓跋雁这才回神，又补了“我想的头疼。”

“国公心系朝廷是好的，可是莫要思虑过多，身体养好了才能完成陛下的嘱托。”宋福生在一边轻言细语地劝着，拓跋雁看他这样，生怕他又冲着自己笑，便赶紧躺下。闭上眼睛的拓跋雁没听到关门声，只听到一阵布料的窸窣声，还闻到一阵幽香，睁眼一看宋福生的一只手，正往自己的额头上按。

“这是陛下常用的沉香油，奴婢给国公按按，安神。”他依旧是轻细的语气，两只手就开始了按摩操作。拓跋雁心里是那叫一个懊悔，老六的一片苦心自己领了，这人能不能别送来，自己怕啊。

而宋福生一边按摩则一边觉着不对劲，这胡国公似乎不仅忧思过度，还惊惧异常，而且心脉过速，这怕不只是惊风，还有心疾呐。


	3. 无聊养病流水账和卑微掌印的自我嘲讽

拓跋雁觉得自己这不是在养病，是在提升心理素质。由于这几日不用上朝，自早晨一睁眼这宋掌印就没在自己跟前离开过。看着满桌子早饭，昨儿吐了一天的拓跋雁是一点胃口也没有，就这么看着眼前的食物。

“国公，用饭吧，太医说了，用完早膳才能服药，不然伤胃。”宋福生的声音在耳边响起，说着就递上了一双筷子。

“我，没什么胃口，我吃不下。”拓跋雁接过筷子又搁在了桌上。

“那吃山药酥油粥好不好，奴婢去厨房做了给您送过来”

一听他这么一说，拓跋雁愣了一下，没想到他还记得，自己刚来中原没几年时，常常水土不服，脾胃失调，当时也不知道老六这大伴从哪儿学的这粥，每回用过之后身体就都舒畅不少。如今不知这自己算不算有幸，乘着这病让司礼监掌印下厨。无奈的笑了笑说，“怎敢劳烦宋大人，吩咐下去让厨房做了上来就是了。”

“这东西厨子中原厨子不常做，怕是做不好的，还是奴婢亲自去吧。”听到这话，拓跋雁想拦着，可抬头一看只看见往屋外拐的一个背影。

“唉！！！”说着就要起身，没想到又是一阵头晕，在晕眩之中，就这么被小凉扶回了椅子。

而在宋福生这边，他快步往厨房走着小祥子在一边追着小跑，碎碎念地说：“师父，要不我来吧，这点小事不用亲自劳烦，您去国公那边候着吧。”

看见他清了厨房里的众人又准备亲自蹲下生火小祥子又说：“师父这我来吧。”

“这中厉害你懂什么，去门口站着，我自己一个人就行。”从没见过自己师父这样的小祥子陷入了迷惑，但也只能自己站在了厨房门口。

而亲自在洗米的宋掌印，终于绷不住了表情，露出了某种欣慰的微笑。他一边笑着切好山药，又一边在心理嘲笑着自己。这做奴才这么多年，如今一人之下，万人之上，横竖也算是熬出了头可还是改不了奴才的德行，估计她早忘了自己从前给她做过，也不知自己这是在得意个什么劲儿。今日这心境颇有当年刚进宫得了主子夸奖似的，何况这胡国公今儿也没夸自己，大抵是这奴才本性使然吧。

从前在御马监时，往来文书上看见拓跋雁的名字自己总是会多看几眼。后来得了票拟，胡国公的奏折都是亲自先挑出来批，注好红签之后又第一批呈给圣上。似乎胡国公这主子对于自己来说和其他主子不一样，当年自己真主子六皇子的文书自己也不会多看，倒是会多看这藩国王女回禀自己过了几个驿站还有几里回京这种废话。

半个时辰后，这宋掌印又亲自端了粥，看着拓跋雁喝完后才安心的去备药。喝完粥的拓跋雁，躺在摇椅上闲着。小凉在一边说话：“听厨房说这宋掌印一到就清走了所有人，连小祥子都没留下在外候着。小祥子说他也是第一回见他师父进厨房。”

“这清了众人难不成还想下毒么，他毒死我又没什么好处，横竖都是自己人。从前他还不是宋掌印的时候常做这个给我吃，那时候还没那么生疏，如今想想总觉得还是从前好。”拓跋雁摇着摇椅扇着扇子说着。而她不知道的是，又亲自端着药的宋掌印只听见了她‘横竖都是自己人’开始的后半句，这掌印大人心情又舒畅了几分。

看着她一边喝药，宋福生在一边说着“方才奴婢一到门外就听见国公说奴婢是自己人，奴婢心里欢喜，若是之后国公想起什么以前吃过的又想吃了，就让小凉去找小祥子就行，奴婢在宫做好了给您送出来。”这一听宋福生这么一说，拓跋雁差点没把自己呛死，这自己之前说的话他是听了半句还是一句啊，这要是恼了在朝内给自己找点事儿那可就麻烦大了。于是，只能抱着碗抬头看着他，说

“宋大人每日繁忙我又怎么敢劳烦您。日后朝廷上还是互相帮衬为好，圣上估计也不愿见到朝内众人有隔阂。”

“国公说的是，这些都是臣子的本分。”他说着又拿回了拓跋雁手中的碗退下了。

拓跋雁看着宋福生的背影，又倒回了摇椅上。思来想去总觉得，自己和司礼监掌印这关系需要改善，早上这碗粥总让人想起从前，那个时候她和宋福生之间说的都是人话。如今这说的都是些什么玩意儿，她总觉得熟人之间还是说点人话比较好，这在自己府上说不了人话，她总觉得心里不是个滋味。


	4. 有情

午后未时过半，宋福生自己一个人进了厨房说是准备晚膳，再次试图帮忙的小祥子又被他师父从厨房里给撵了出来，拓跋雁站在屋内的窗户边写字儿，看着院子里小凉和小祥子站在一块儿说话。

“嗨（hài），没事儿谁家主子还没点儿怪癖？国公有时候也怪的很，老想起什么三四年前的东西，还会亲自去库房翻。你师父就做个饭，不让你帮也不是不认可你的能力，就只是他想自己来。”小凉在一边安慰着，拓跋雁府上没那么多中原人的规矩，她和随从们经常互相嘲讽开玩笑。

屋内的拓跋雁听了小凉这话还真记起了自己多年前得来的一块坠子，琢磨着下次有空了要去把它翻出来戴。她这字儿写着写着又想起这选亲的事儿，脑子里回想了一翻，每一个都挑不出什么毛病，都是极好的坤泽们。但是她心里总觉得哪儿缺了，先是回忆了一下帮自己那王姐选王夫时的状况，当时王姐在大帐里拉着自己手说什么别的都不重要，要让坤泽自己愿意，塞外苦寒不比中原，不要因为别的原因委屈自己什么的，来了以后自己一定好好待他什么的。她又想了想其他人，总结出了个原由，她和图上的坤泽们都没有见过，而这成婚关系的基本原则是需要双方愿意并且最好有情才行，因为这样她才对那些图上的人没有任何想法。

就在这思索中，拓跋雁笔下一顿，怕不是宋福生对她有情，这么些年来她手上也有几个眼线，早就听闻自从宋福生得了票拟之后，每次自己的折子都挑出来先批，自己虽是老六心腹没错，但心腹不止自己一个，怎么也没见齐王有这待遇。况且宋福生不是没去伺候过别人，说是伺候其实只是‘督促’，人人都巴不得把这宫里出来的内相给供起来，从没见他像在如今自己府上这般。又想到这许多年来自己得来的消息拓跋雁便把笔一扔，心下生出一些大胆的想法来试探一回这宋掌印。

晚膳时的菜式全是拓跋雁这几年爱吃的，看来这宋福生没少在自己身边埋伏人。到了夜里，这回她倒是没有拦着宋福生，由着他在屋里呆着，也由着他拿着沉香油给自己按。

宋福生手上按着觉察出这国公的病差不多是快好了，伤神估计是旧病一时半会儿还好不了，明儿早上估计得用桂圆芡实熬个粥。就在这时，拓跋雁突然抓住他的一只手，一使劲儿把人掀起来按倒在身边，速度极快，这宋掌印都来不及发出惊叫。

“没事儿，陪我躺会儿这几天你辛苦了”这二人就这么并排躺着。

“这都是奴婢的本分。。。”话还没说完，拓跋雁就翻了个身从后边把人圈住了。虽然这宋掌印脸上看不出什么，可是拓跋雁手上倒是感到怀里人明显的僵硬。

“这么不见你在刘尚书家这样？从前我们可不是这样的，你从来不自称奴婢，我也不叫你宋掌印。”说着就在他颈后蹭了蹭，被蹭乱的衣物下边本该是腺体位置剩下一道疤。拓跋雁凑近闻了闻，只能细微的闻见一丝味道，气息微弱甚至闻不出是什么。

“我。。。。。。我。。。”宋福生语塞，这位内相是一个字儿也说不出，此番来的突然他多年磨砺出来的能耐在面对这塞外人的套路时失效了，而拓跋雁话虽不多，每句话都说在点子上，自己又被她圈的死死地无法挣脱。

“什么时候开始的？”拓跋雁说着就逐渐释放出了自己的信香把人裹住。翻身压在人身上与他面对面，又抬手拆了他的发冠。长发散在床上和着夜里的光，显得这人格外好看，似乎有一层微光覆在他身上。

拓跋雁的眼神在夜里像狼一样，就这么盯着他看，让宋福生的眼神无处躲避，半晌之后他终于开了口：“先帝景熙六年八月，你刚成圣上伴读两月，来问我学上的事儿，你问‘是故君子不赏而民劝，不怒而民威于鈇钺’的‘鈇’怎么写，先生上午讲了但是你忘了。”

听他这样说拓跋雁似乎有些高兴，缕缕他鬓边的头发问：“后来？”

“后来，你也不叫我小福子，而且待我很平等，我就，，我就”

“你就倾心与我？想嫁给我？？？”拓跋雁开着玩笑，那人突然神情悲凄，刚放松下来的身体又僵硬了起来“不，我不敢，终究你我，身份有别”他声音颤抖试图挣扎，奈何宫里规矩，内监一律不得习武，在拓跋雁手里这些反抗则太过于微弱。

“那你就每回先批我的折子？聊以抚慰？”拓跋雁又把脸埋在他的颈肩蹭了蹭说“你知道我为什么不叫你小福子么？因为我知道这并非你本来的姓名。本就不是你，我叫着无趣”

宋福生有些自嘲的说“呵，宫里哪个用的是自己原本的姓名？”他说这话时脉象不变，气息甚至比先前还平稳，拓跋雁心中有了个大概。翻了回去搂着他说：“你以为你能藏得住么，你在御马监时就老偷着拆我的折子看吧？”看宋福生脸上一阵泛红，她笑着就往怀里人脸颊上啄了一口说：“天色不早了，睡吧”

这二人就这般合衣睡着，心里都充斥着从未有过的温度，拓跋雁像抱了个娃娃一样搂着宋掌印不撒手，仿佛是得了个什么宝贝。等宋福生从方才的冲击中完全回过神来时，她已经睡着了，宋福生思索了片刻，宛如下了什么决心一般抬手拥了回去。


	5. 求娶

到了早晨，转醒的拓跋雁看人还睡着，自己睡觉不老实，怀里人的冠服早被自己揉乱了。到了外头吩咐小祥子给他师父回去取新的，又坐下喝了壶茶，盯着床上的人看总觉得看不够。自己从小离家到中原来，原是个塞外的狼，在这中原闲得也没有了个狼样儿。自己先祖的血性也不是没遗传上，只是两国若再起兵戈，自己胸中韬略是能伸展没错，可这又将是一翻生灵涂炭。从前总想着在中原做事，护着两国交好，一个人闲散一辈子守着太平山河这么过了也值，如今幡然察觉自己身边原来有这么个宝儿一直记挂着自己，便觉得这心像是落了地，那些漂泊感在这一夜之间没了。说的难听一点，自己这荒原里来的野狼就这么在一夜之间成了个狗。

宋福生醒了后拓跋雁是越看越可爱，拉着他的手不让去厨房，还开始口出狂言：“我选好了，就选你了，我现在就去写奏折，明日上朝就递上去。”宋福生横竖是没劝住，这拓跋雁本就是塞外人，中原礼教她其实也就装个样子，宋福生搬出来的那什么不成体统在她这儿都不是个问题。到后来宋福生给她跪下，又掉了不少眼泪，拓跋雁才打消了写折子的念头。

傍晚他回宫时拓跋雁还嘱咐着：“你回去复命的时候若是圣上问起，就说具体的你不知道就行。你放心，其他的我来就好。”说的又亲了亲他的鬓角，把人拘在怀里揉了一番才放人出去。

第二日，

张怀自己也说不清，到底是自己命里和这辽东巡抚的位置犯冲还是辽东那地儿和自己不对付。总之张怀上任之后就没安生过，什么事儿也都见识一了边。这次回京总想着没什么大事儿，况且听说拓跋雁选亲，没自己一巡抚什么事儿。应该能过上几天安生日子。

可是这命运就是不放过张怀，这回京才一天上朝，病刚好的拓跋氏三王女当朝求娶司礼监掌印宋福生。她话一出，从没听过这种骇俗想法的众臣霎时间一片寂静，张怀在一边惊的差点拿不稳笏板。

张怀悄悄抬头看了一眼，龙椅上的天子表情微妙，看上去是又气又笑。在一边的宋福生还是老样子，拿着拂尘站着，低眉顺目的没有表情。憋了半天，圣上终于开口：“朕是让你从司礼监拿过去的画像上选人，不是让你在司礼监里头选人！退朝后别走，御书房候着。辽东巡抚昨日刚回京，先说辽东的事儿，张怀！ ”听到圣上叫自己，张怀连忙回应，只不过刚刚拓跋雁那出让他把事先想好的奏呈给忘了一半。辛亏脑子还行，也就是太过紧张导致汇报完辽东诸事之后出了一身冷汗。

熬到退朝，看着拓跋雁被內侍往御书房领。张怀和齐王交换了一下眼神，“本王今日要去给母妃请安，上回请安时母妃十分记挂你，不如和本王一块儿？”说着齐王又冲着他眨眨眼。张怀赶忙应了，这二人就这么在太妃处说了会儿话喝了盏茶。告退之后就开始装模做样的在宫内“赏景”，往御书房的方向赏景。

二人这么走着就听着远处传来圣上气急的声音：“你要是喜欢，和朕讲，朕让人去你府上伺候几天也就完了。若真是爱的紧，那就抬入房中，也不是没有先例。你这，你这谈何嫁娶啊？！ ”

这俩人一边示意內侍先不要进去通传，一边在檐下站定候着。又听见里头的拓跋雁说：“微臣看上宋掌印了，便觉得不能负他，只有娶做正房才好。”

在外头的齐王和张怀对视了一下，哦豁，这拓跋雁看平时看不出来是个喜好奇特的人呐。

“你把他娶走放府上了，票拟谁批？！你是想自己累死还是想把朕和齐王一块儿累死？”

“塞外没有这种规矩，要是宋掌印愿意继续侍奉朝廷，微臣一定不会拦着。”拓跋雁说着就磕了个响头。

“你有没有想过，这宋福生是个阉人，信腺和那处都是摘了的，也闻不到你的信香。你好好的一乾元何必呢？！那些画像上坤泽不香吗？选一个开枝散叶不是挺好的么！？”

“微臣的王姐已有不少子嗣，拓跋氏如今繁盛，不缺微臣一个。”拓跋雁还在挣扎着，又磕了个特响的头。听的外头二人不禁“嘶”了一声。

书房里的圣上听见了外头的动静就对着外头喊：“就知道是你齐王和张怀俩小子，进来吧。”

“皇兄好耳力，谢过皇兄”齐王朗声笑着，冲着门行了个礼，就同张怀一道往里进。

一进门，就看见拓跋雁跪着，脑门上磕的确实不轻，红了一小块。地上散着一些折子，圣上站在桌前来回踱步，还一边叹着气“当年，你和张怀在西域边境上被围，他去求他师父放他去顶替西北监军，我当年只觉得是我们几个的情分足，唉。”

他又走了个来回叹了口气说道：“造孽啊造孽，你要是真喜欢也不是没有办法，父皇在时遣你查的那个案子了结之后，父皇和我也想过给他翻案，不过斟酌了很久也还是罢了，他身子不全放出去也难做人，不如在留在宫里”。

说着又看刚进来的两人: “前些年敲打你们的时候，听闻你们也偷着查过宋福生，你俩什么也没查到不奇怪，自己看吧，说着就扔了本簿子给张怀。”

张怀接过来翻了一翻，看着看着手就开始颤抖。看的一边的齐王和拓跋雁十分困惑，“别紧张，也是给算是你提个醒儿，做人还是圆滑点儿，性子太君子小心就成他爹那样。”老六在一边说着，语气十分轻，还抿了口茶。

“谢皇上提点”张怀立即行了个大礼。

“诶你这怎么回事？！ ”齐王说着就拿过那簿子，兀自翻了起来。“原来是这么回事，东西被皇兄藏了自然是查不到。原来他是这身份。”

看见那俩人这个反应，边上的拓跋雁心下有了个大概的猜测，“宋福生可是当年辽东巡抚贺谦后人？”

“不错，是他长子，因当时未满十三罚没入宫。这簿子我藏得早，基本没人知道。”老六说着，“阿雁你起来吧，你俩也别站着了，都坐下吧。”

待这四人坐定，把事情从头捋了一遍。拓跋雁真是个痴的，铁了心要那宋福生，其他三人见她是个这样子只得接连叹气，想了想又觉得没什么不好，圣上和齐王总觉得当年贤臣死的冤枉，心中多少愧疚。可事情不能这让这俩人办，齐王只能督办，拓跋雁就在事儿里自己不能安排自己。于是，这事儿就这么落在了张怀身上，头一件便是想个平稳法子恢复宋福生的身份，既不让朝中众臣不满的，也不能让藩国不满，同时还要保证宋福生能继续给圣上批票拟，他粗略的想了一翻觉得实在是太难了。

张怀再次感受到了命运的力量，他很窒息。


	6. 流水账日常，拓跋雁和她的小羔子

午时刚过，小祥子从宫里出来传话，说他师父夜里批完票拟就到府上来。拓跋雁听着高兴，亲自去库房翻了翻，发现府上就剩了些精细茶叶，没有砖茶了。心上想着让宋福生来的时候也能尝尝她小时候常喝的奶茶，便带上随从就往西市清幻阁赶，这清幻阁老板叫卢瑟，此人在塞北西域两地游历学习多年，会说几句藩语。后来回中原后她整日创作写意绘画，又融合多国文化写文章，就搞得她不仅和翰林院不对付，还和画院那群人也不和。翰林院觉得这人满脑子蛮夷思想，寡廉鲜耻；画院又觉得她那些写意绘画宛如小儿涂鸦，毫无价值。总之最后只能开个店铺为生，虽然这店取了个洋气名字，但她从米面粮油、笔墨纸砚、科举参考、笤帚锅铲、各国药材到西域奇货、珍惜孤本什么玩意儿都卖。由于她会说藩语，是拓跋雁刚来中原时就交好的朋友。

拓跋雁刚到店里就看见这卢瑟摊在摇椅上对着天花板发呆，她听见拓跋雁进来的响动就说：“我这真是人在店中坐，消息天上来。”

“张怀来过了？”拓跋雁边坐下问道：“你店里砖茶还有没有，我拿点回去。”

卢老板也没起身看她：“刚下朝他就来了，合计了半天，他真的难，你这事儿是不太好搞。前两天湖北商队来绕了一下，新的青砖茶有。还有新的西域阿月浑子你要不要？”

“可以，阿月浑子好吃啊我也称点带走。他让你写东西么？你写的我放心，写的很快而且想法很藩国，我觉得挺好。”拓跋雁拍了拍卢老板的肩膀。

“没，我和他一块儿写，他写一篇我写一篇，他给藩国的书信我也会给他改改措辞用法什么的。还有新进的缬草茶，上午司礼监遣了一小太监来买，怕不是给你的。”卢瑟伸展了一下筋骨终与从摇椅上站起来了，转身去拿货品。

“那这事儿我心定了，你俩靠谱。”拓跋雁顿时倍感舒心。

“我到还行，反正我也闲，张怀倒是没的安生，刚回来又要做事。”卢老板把茶叶包好，又称了两斤阿月浑子。回头一看，就见拓跋雁坐在板凳上对着一笤帚傻笑。

看她这个样子卢老板咳了一声“我说你这怎么回事，几天没见病了一场怎么就痴傻了？”

“嘿嘿，没我就是想他了。”拓跋雁笑的十分天真，从卢老板手中接过了东西。

（卢老板内心：？？？？？？？？）又说：“这一上午是谣言四起，有人猜测是圣上牵制藩国下的棋，还有人说是你藩国王女深明大义。看情形还真不是那么回事儿，您这来真的啊？！”

“那可不，我是真喜欢他，还想抱着他骑马。”拓跋雁说的十分严肃

卢老板：？？？？？

从卢老板处回来后拓跋雁就在屋里火炉上煮了茶，加了奶后就放在炉子上煨着。自己则在一边处理公务。

亥时过半，宋福生请了旨后才从宫里出发。到国公府上的时候天色早黑了，府上的人说拓跋雁还在书房里，他便自行一个人往内院里走。黄色的烛影透着窗户照出来，他推门进去，还没反应过来就被拓跋雁一把拽进了怀里。拓跋雁顺手用内力把门关了，双手就搂着来人，脑袋还埋进人前胸里。

“阿。。。阿雁，你你放手”他怕外头随从们听见，也不敢发出太大的声音。

“你让我抱会儿”说着拓跋雁就抱着人席地而坐，宋福生这才发现拓跋雁书房里被布置成了藩国帐子里的样式，地上铺着厚厚的毛地毯，房中间火炉边上有个小茶桌上面是一些点心干果。她写公务的桌子没配椅子，在西侧有张矮桌子，可以让她累的时候坐地上写，墙上除了弓箭兵器外还挂了副鹿角。

拓跋雁一手搂着他一手递给他一个小碗，上面还漂了些金黄色的炒小米：“我小时候常喝这个，你尝尝”

他捧过小碗一小口一小口的缀着，拓跋雁则蹭蹭他颈后的被摘掉信腺的位置，“还好老六答应了，不然我可再也抱不着你了。”

“阿雁今日太莽撞了。。。”话还没说完，他嘴巴里就被拓跋雁塞了颗干果。

“这是阿月浑子，你们中原人管这个叫开心果。”她说着又把嘴凑到他耳边轻声说：“你喜欢我叫你宋福生还是叫你贺佩璋？”，怀里人一听到这个手上一抖，碗里的奶茶撒了一点出来，在他指尖留下了一些奶渍：“他...他告诉你了？”声音有些颤。

“嗯，老六说了，我说你当年一小太监怎么不仅识字还知道塞北食物的做法，原来是随你父亲在北疆待过。”拓跋雁似乎很痴迷他散发的样子，不一会儿就又拆了他的发冠，把簪子搁在一边，手指埋在他发丝里上下顺着。

“我总不愿意想从前的事儿，贺佩璋早死了，如今朝野上下人人都怕宋福生。你唤我什么我都爱听。”他咽了咽口说说“我乳名叫尔羊；尔羊来思，矜矜兢兢”。 

拓跋雁一听他这么说，赶忙给他又剥了几颗阿月浑子塞给他“你不喜欢那便就不提了。”又给他往碗里加了块奶皮子，突然就开始笑，甚至还笑的仰头躺倒在了地毯上，搞得宋福生一头雾水，“哈哈哈，你当年，你当年把张怀折腾着成那样是想提醒他么。”

听她这样一讲，宋福生把碗放在了一边案上，顺势扑在拓跋雁身上躺着，“那会儿他刚上任，圣上有意敲打他和齐王，辽东巡抚难当，怕他风头过盛遭人打压。”

拓跋雁顺手又把人往身边搂了搂，怀里人似乎是想起了什么，从胸口摸出一个纸包递给她，“这是缬草茶可以安神镇静，还能缓解肠胃痉挛，阿雁拿去喝。”

“好的，你让我亲一口吧”她接过茶把纸包丢上桌子，也不等宋福生回应，就开始亲，从脸颊到脖子再到耳朵。这几天以来两天她算是掌握了一些宋福生的规律，其实她这么胡来宋掌印受用的很，象征性的挣扎也只是因为这掌印阎王当惯了脸皮薄而已，害羞的。拓跋雁把这宋掌印拘着揉，无意间碰到他下腹的布料，隔着布料也还是空空荡荡的。但这塞外人并不失落，竟还生出了几分兴奋和期待。

拓跋雁把人折腾的衣衫不着，以前没看出来宋福生是个脸皮薄的，似乎是不想让自己堂堂司礼监活阎王的形象崩塌，最后是脸埋在衣服里，被拓跋雁抱回的里屋。入眠后，宋福生竟梦到自己还是辽东巡抚长子贺佩璋，父亲和他站在角楼上眺望北疆，在漠北的草原上远远看见一藩国王侯骑着青海骢，头上梳着藩国发辫，数根辫子末尾的金饰在阳光下闪烁，正策马朝着自己奔来。

不过拓跋雁做的梦倒是有点神奇，她梦见自己还在家里，她嘴里叼着新鲜缬草和王姐一起在草场上数羊，王姐递给她一只羔子说：“这以后就是你的小羊羔了，阿雁你要好好待他。”


	7. 婚礼拖拉机（完）

张怀加上个卢老板再难的事儿也能成，半月后，先是卢老板直接写了一套《景熙记事》出来，不仅梳理前后因果还从地缘文化角度批判了边疆诸事，甚至夹带私货暗示西域黑色枸杞延年益寿，靠着这个还挣了一点。之后便是张怀这个现任辽东巡抚给前朝辽东巡抚翻案的‘壮举’了，这人如何引经据典的写文章又是如何在在朝堂上屡次舌战群儒的就且不提，总之是事儿是妥了。

拓跋雁大婚诸事礼部代办，宋福生还是宋福生，特准婚后每日夜里领旨回国公府，次日丑时以后回宫理事。

在清幻阁里，卢老板十分小心的从鎏金盒子里取出一粒紫色颗粒递给拓跋雁，“按照这回鹘古书记载，如果他原本该分化成坤泽，效果会还要好一点，可能还能闻着他的信香。红茶水加两勺黄油送服，切记不能多吃，或者熏香时与香料混合也行，这玩意儿稀少你可省着点。”

拓跋雁应声答应了，直接买走了一整盒，宋福生身子不全，难以如同寻常人一般动情，怕他大婚当夜吃苦头的拓跋雁打算用一些辅助手段。。。

大婚当日，应酬完各位王公贵族及诸位外国使臣的拓跋雁有些微醺的回到房中。

屋内被装饰的一片喜庆，被喜烛照的透亮。婚礼还融入了一些藩国习俗，他并未盖头盖，远看过去宋福生的脸在烛光下十分温婉乖巧，看的拓跋雁一阵恍惚。

“礼部按着公主出阁的仪仗办，真是气派，你这衣服穿着真好看”说着她在床边坐定，拿起合卺酒递给宋福生一只。二人交臂喝了酒后，宋福生歪在拓跋雁怀里，就这么坐着。拓跋雁一手抱着怀里人一手从榻上矮桌哪儿叼了一块糕点闲着，在这繁复的一天之后享受着安慰的平静，她糕点还没吃着馅儿就感觉另一只手有什么液体滴落在了袖口，宋福生哭了。

她放下手中糕点就抱着人脑袋，让他把脸对着自己：“这大喜日子怎么了，别哭啊”又亲了亲他的眼角。最近宋福生朝中诸事忙的多，每隔几天又要听张怀在朝堂上嚷嚷翻案的事儿，一时间确实悲喜交加。“我只是。。。我只是没想象到还有今天。。。”他话说了一半便说不下去了，低头小声啜泣着。拓跋雁知道这事儿也没法劝，就只能把人搂的紧一些。

待半刻钟之后，怀里人逐渐平复，拓跋雁就从床边暗格里取出盒子，往香炉里扔了一颗紫色小球。在只有她俩的时候，拓跋雁有时的行为十分幼稚，她常喜欢把宋福生当小羊一样抱着。不一会儿，拓跋雁居然感觉到怀里人升腾起一股奇香，好像是什么珍惜花卉的味道。她缓慢的放出自己的青草味信香，顿时宋福生就开始颤抖，额上开始冒出细汗。

“是西域房中香”拓跋雁蹭着他后颈被剜去性腺的位置，自己又翻身骑在宋福生身上开始剥他的喜服。宋福生喜服礼制高，她只能一层层的来，巴拉下一层就往帘子外扔一件。直到只剩里衣，她的手从胸口开始一路往下抚摸，到亵裤时宋福生挣扎了一下小。“都这样得了，宋掌印，这儿迟早我得看”她说着手上一使劲儿就褪了宋福生的亵裤。

他身下之物早在入宫时就被割除，小腹之下一片平坦没有毛发，只余下一尿孔。而拓跋雁定睛一看，他下体尿孔位置居然有一颗红宝石堵着，她上手抚摸着往外轻轻一拉。身下人发出一阵嘤咛，这似乎是一暖玉雕的细棍子上面镶嵌了宝石。

“自己放的？”拓跋雁用手揉捏着那颗宝石。

那宋福生脸上一阵潮红，用极其轻的声音说“我怕受不住房事会遗尿，怕败了妻主兴致，就塞着了。”这是宋福生第一次叫她妻主，拓跋雁一阵兴奋手上力道没注意，宋福生突然惊叫一声，身上开始颤抖。他幼年去势，从未尝过房中滋味，第一回感受只觉得浑身燥热难耐，经脉酸痒，又不知该如何发泄，感觉五脏六腑之中蹿着一股邪火。

在药力的作用下，他的后穴已经开始如坤泽发情一般出水，拓跋雁用手进出了几下，觉得时机已近成熟。她俯下身子亲了亲宋福生的脖子以及鬓角，抬起他的一条腿便将自己的性器送入他的后庭，宋福生又是一声惊叫。但立即在信香的作用下产生快感，身体升腾出了更多的奇香，拓跋雁放出自己的信香将人裹住。缓慢的抽插了起来，不过多久，身下人似乎探知了此中妙处，主动抱着拓跋雁开始上下配合起来。那宋福生只觉每动作一下，便会有酥麻传遍全身，只知道抱着拓跋雁随着她力道耸动着，喉咙里又窜出仿佛不是自己般的的呻吟。

见宋福生此状，拓跋雁又摆弄着他的身子换了个姿势，把他另一条腿也抬了起来，就这么大开大合的操着。也不知过了多久，塌上床单都湿了大半，宋福生早已说不出什么完整的句子，只是在咿咿呀呀的叫着，拓跋雁感觉自己顶到了一个十分小还又冰凉的器官，应该就是宋福生早已萎缩的生殖腔。她冲着那个点反复顶弄，宋福生体质十分敏感，被碰到生殖腔时他的眼泪几乎是喷出来的。反复几十下后，腔体终于开了一个小口，拓跋雁一进到底，瞬间就在腔内成结。萎缩的生殖腔经不住如此巨大的冲击，宋福生瞬间被快感所淹没，眼睛明明睁着却仿佛在晕眩中被剥夺了视觉，他头仰着嘴巴半张，涎水从嘴角溢出但他并未察觉。拓跋雁在成结的同时一口咬在了他后颈的伤疤处，虽然二人都知道这不会有任何效用，但是拓跋雁固执的将本能仪式化，在行为上彻底拥有小羊，也让小羊彻底臣服。

伴随着疼痛的快感席卷他全身，下腹被阉割处隐隐作痛，她顺手拔出了宋福生下体的红宝石玉柱，一大股透明的液体汩流了出来，融入了早已湿透的床单。。。。

后记：

很多很多年后，张怀和卢老板都各自留下了自己的笔记与史料。许是上天垂怜，似乎又是为他跌宕前半生做的补偿，宋福生作为唯一能出宫的宦官和胡国公拓跋雁在京城中安稳过完了一生。二人并无子嗣，当时的长公主后来的启祥帝一直尽孝陪着，寿终正寝后合葬于皇室陪陵。

（全文完）


End file.
